Wash Away The Day
by mccabebabe
Summary: Reid returns home very late one night after a long and difficult day at work.


Wash Away The Day (CM, Reid/female, rated M)

" _Dip him in the river who loves water."-_ William Blake

It had been a tough case but in the end, the BAU team had managed to solve it. They'd profiled and captured the perpetrator, and brought closure to the victims' families and made the city of Phoenix feel safe again. Afterwards, there was the long flight back to DC, followed by the drive home from the office. It was almost one a.m. when Spencer Reid unlocked his apartment door and entered the darkened room. He tossed his keys onto the little table next to the door, kicked off his shoes and flipped on a lamp. Letting out a long sigh, he lifted his satchel off his shoulder and dropped the bag onto the sofa before continuing down the hallway.

He was beyond exhausted but craved a hot shower before sleep, wanting to wash away all the bad of the day: the dirt and grime of the crime scene; his own sweat and most importantly, he hoped, the memory of finding the three children's bodies carelessly dumped in a roadside ditch. He loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and dropped both on the bathroom floor. Sighing again, he undid his trousers and let them fall to the floor as well. Reid pulled back the shower curtain to turn on the water, setting it to hotter than he usually showered and let the water warm up. He turned around to switch on the overhead fan, muttered about how noisy it was, then gripped the vanity with one hand while he pulled first one, then the other mismatched sock from his feet. Reaching into the medicine cabinet, Reid took out the contact lens solution and set it on the counter. Rolling his eyes at himself, he realised he'd left his glasses in his satchel and he padded back out to the living room to retrieve them.

The intruder melted back into the darkness of Reid's kitchen, hoping the young profiler wouldn't look that way. Reid rifled through his satchel, found the glasses case and immediately returned to the bathroom, not even glancing around. He removed his contacts and cleaned them, then slipped them into their holding case. He blinked several times, happy to be free of the lenses. Finally, he removed his glasses and his underwear and climbed into the shower.

He closed his eyes and stepped right into the spray, letting the water cascade down his body and wash away the day's misery. He breathed in and out several times, feeling the tension starting to ease in his muscles.

The intruder turned off the living room light then crept down the hallway into the bathroom. The fan noise covered the sound of the intruder's steps. Reid was unaware he wasn't alone until he heard the sound of the shower curtain being yanked back and then he gasped in shock.

"Oh my— CRAP! You scared the crap outta me!" he scolded. She stepped into the shower behind him and immediately wrapped her arms up around his neck.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "I missed you."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head before replying, "I've only been gone since yesterday-"

"Well that's been too long," she interrupted. She kissed along his neck and shoulders until he bent his head down so their lips met in a searching kiss. She ran her hands through his hair, wiping it back off his face and their eyes locked.

"And I'm so tired, it's been such a long -" she cut him off again, kissing him quickly before reaching for the shampoo bottle in the caddy behind him.

"Let me wash your hair for you," it was part statement, part request and he dropped his arms from around her back to by his side to accommodate her. He closed his eyes and relished the feel of her hands massaging his scalp and washing away all traces of the case. He relaxed, the tension flushed away with the shampoo lather and he couldn't help but sigh with contentment. She rinsed away the shampoo then applied conditioner through the length of his hair and pulled him forward out of the spray.

"Let that sit for a minute or two," she directed, meaning the conditioner. He nodded his understanding and felt her lips against his again. He responded immediately, drawing her back into his arms and running his hands up and down her back. He felt her shudder and smiled under their kiss. The conditioner bottle was returned to the caddy and he heard her retrieve something else. As he was standing out of the cascading water, he took a chance and opened his eyes. She was pouring liquid soap into her hands and he let out another sigh and closed his eyes again. She worked up a lather and slid her hands along his chest, soaping him up with great deliberation. She ran her soaped hands up and down his arms then gently pushed him back into the shower spray. Carefully she rinsed the conditioner out of his hair, taking her time and playing with his mane as he tilted his head back and let the spray hit his face.

He felt the 'tired' starting to leave his body; replaced with desire and smiled inwardly. He turned around when she asked him to do so and felt her hands trace the lines of his back. When she reached his butt, a small moan escaped his lips and he felt the surge of arousal. 'Tired' has left the building, he realised. And has been replaced by passion.

Spencer waited as she did his legs, happy to let the hot water rush over his chest and abdomen. He thought about holding her in his arms, about kissing her, about touching-

"Spencer, turn around please," interrupted his train of thought. She was sitting back on her heels on the floor of the bathtub and he turned around as she'd requested. He reached out to stroke her hair and she turned her head to face up to him and kissed his fingers. He looked into her clear eyes, saw her love shining through. He played with the corner of her mouth and caressed her cheek, completely captivated and distracted as she soaped his shins and knees and slowly ran her hands up his thighs. She nudged him back into the cascading water to rinse off the soap. His heart was racing, pounding and he was sure it could be heard over the sound of the running water and the noisy fan. As her hands travelled up his thighs, he gasped. When she curled one hand around his arousal, he thought for sure his heart would stop.

"Oh. My-" a sharp intake of his own breath interrupted his outcry and he reached out with one hand to steady himself against the wall of the shower. He didn't think he could trust his legs to not buckle under him. His other hand was still twined through her hair and he tried to extricate that hand now, worried he might just pull her hair right off her scalp. He was already on the verge of losing control and let out a primal growl when he registered that she'd just taken him in her mouth.

"Oh. No. No, no, NO—" His chest heaved as he struggled for breath and control. He whispered her name over and over, imploring her to stop verbally while his body betrayed him and protested his every word. He threw his head back, back into the spray of the shower and growled again. Finally, with renewed insistence, he managed again to beg her to stop. She ignored him; he pushed her off himself gently.

Spencer backed up against the shower controls and managed to shut the water off. He took her hands in his and drew her to a standing position in front of him, then reached past her to grab a towel from the vanity top and wrapped her in it. Stepping out of the tub, he turned and picked her up, momentarily burying his face into her towel-covered chest.

She threw her arms around him, reaching with one hand to take another smaller towel from the pile on the vanity. As he walked, carrying her into the bedroom, she spread the smaller towel over his head and toweled his hair dry taking great delight in wildly ruffling it. She tossed her head back laughing, and he looked into her sparkling eyes and quieted her laugh with a deep kiss.

He laid her down carefully on the bed, then peeled back the towel, patting dry her still wet arms. Taking the smaller towel from her hands, he dried himself off as best as he could, then lowered himself onto the bed next to her.

"I missed you too," he whispered as he rained kisses along her throat and shoulder.

"Not tired anymore?"

"Exhausted. But invigorated. Let me show you."

He moved his lips along her throat and neck, raining kisses along the line of her collarbone then explored further, taking the peak of one breast into his mouth. She murmured her approval between sweet moans of appreciation and caught her breath as she realised he was following a trail blazed by his fingers. She arched into his hands, purred impassionedly as he lingered, eliciting moans of delight when he thumbed a nipple and evoking her own arousal when he ventured further. She squirmed in ecstasy when his fingers found her core and she cried out as he stroked her into readiness.

"Amazing what a good shower does for me, isn't it?" he teased.

Nodding, she chewed her own lower lip and ran her hand along his leg, pulling him against her. "Show me how much you missed me?" she asked, her body now aching with longing.

He was only too happy to oblige. Stretching first to turn off the light, he moved, lowering himself onto her waiting body and they made love into the early hours until exhaustion finally overtook them both. They finally succumbed to sleep in each other's arms as a gentle rain fell outside the bedroom window.

 _"_ _The pulse of lapping water; slow waves invisible in the dark; two entangled minds; two lives; two beating hearts."_

― D.J. MacLennan


End file.
